Believing Is Only The Beginning
by TrAiN24
Summary: A 16 year old girl named, Starlet has claimed she has seen the famous mythical boy, Jack Frost but she hasn't seen him since she was 6. She has troubles fitting in her new school just because she believes in Jack Frost. Till Jack shows himself to Starlet and shows her the wonders of winter and Starlet falls in love. But guardians can't fall in love...or can they? Jack/OC plz! R
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a cold winter night in the small town of Livelyway, Washington, where the snow was slowly falling and the wind was softly blowing on the delicate snowflakes. In that town, a little six year old girl named Starlet, was about to fall asleep.

"Mommy, look it's snowing!" said Starlet, excitedly jumping up and down in front of the foggy window.

"Yes sweetie, it is, looks like it's going to be a snow day tomorrow." said Starlet's mother crouching next to her daughter.

"Mommy, can I go out and play with the snow?"

"No sweetie, it's late you need your rest, come now off to bed with ya', you can play in the snow tomorrow." Starlet's mother then picked up her daughter and gently placed her in bed.

"Aw, okay Mommy." "But can you tell me a story, one about snow!" Starlet said sitting up excitedly in bed.

"Well, alright but after that its bed time got it?"

Starlet then nodded.

"Alright, let's see…um… I got it!" Starlet's mother then began.

_Have you ever had that feeling when you're outside and the wind suddenly blows quickly past you or when you get that cold chill when a window is open? Well, that's the work of a boy named, Jack Frost. Jack Frost wasn't just any boy, he was a boy with special powers that controlled the snow that falls and the gusty cold winds during the winter. He is the one that probably made the snow falling right out the window now. But, legend has it that Jack Frost would come by children's windows every night and draw pictures._

"Maybe even tonight Jack Frost may visit you." Starlet's mother finished her short story with a soft look in her eyes and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Wow! Mommy that was a good story!" Starlet said with a huge smile on her face, "Mommy, do you think if I write something on the window will Jack Frost answer me back?"

Her mother smiled softly and said, "I don't know child, but it is bed time and you need your sleep."

"Aw, okay." Starlet said laying her head down on her pillow. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you believe Jack Frost is real?"

Starlet's mother gave her another smile and said, "If you do, then I do"

Starlet then smiled kindly at her mother and slowly closed her eyes.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too, Starlet"

Starlet's mother bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead and slowly walked out of the room and shut the door.

Once Starlet's mother left, Starlet climbed out of her bed and walked towards the icy window. She then took her finger and wrote:

**I BELIEVE IN YOU**

She carefully took her finger off the frosty window and stared at her writing.

"Okay, if you're real please let me see you" she said closing her eyes and turning her hands into fists.

"Please let me see you, because…I believe." She whispered at the window again.

She then opened her eyes to see her writing and the snow falling behind it, nobody was there but her reflection. Starlet stared at her writing once more and sighed deeply. She slowly walked back to her bed in disappointment.

But just before she fell asleep she heard a tap on the window. Starlet opened her eyes instantly and waited to see if she would hear the noise again.

She waited till, again a tap at the window.

Starlet soon sat up in bed and stared at the window and saw…Jack Frost.

He had beautiful blue eyes and hair white as snow. He was wearing a blue hoodie and some brown pants. He had a staff in his hand and he was crouched down by the window.

The strange boy smiled sweetly at Starlet and slightly waved.

Starlet smiled and waved back.

Jack then placed his finger on the window and carefully wrote:

**THANK YOU**

Then he removed his hand from the window. He then stared at Starlet with a soft smile and waved good bye.

Starlet waved good bye and watched him jump from the window with ease.

When Starlet saw him leave, she rushed to the window and opened it.

She then felt the wind rush past her with a chill. Jack was gone. But she knew he was real and she believed in him.

Starlet shut the window and walked back to her bed. She lied back in bed and shut her eyes with a smile on her face. Then whispered…

"I believe."

And then went into a deep sleep.


	2. No one believes me

**ERMEGERD! Guys, you gave me a heart attack! THANK YOU ALL! I am really glad you loved my story! VIRTUAL HUGS FOR EVERYONE! Thanks all of you for enjoying my story REALLY! So here is another chapter for you lovely people! ENJOY please R&R!**

**_I DO NOT OWN ROTG OWNED BY DREAMWORKS!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Starlet's POV_

_**10 years later**_

"STARLET!" my mother yelled from downstairs "Get up and come down for breakfast!"

I slowly woke up with a groan. _"Why today? Out of all the days in the year I have to go to a new school on my 16__th__ birthday?" _I thought to myself while grudging out of bed slowly walking down the stairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw my mother standing right in front of me.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." She said smiling softly and opening her arms for a hug. I hugged her back and then smiled at her when we came out of the hug.

"Thanks mom, but do I have to move to this new school today?" I said whine in my voice.

"Yes we have to, because you know it is Christmas soon and I want you in school before we go off to Pennsylvania to see family."

I groaned as I sat at the table in the dining room waiting as patiently as I can for breakfast.

I was turning 16 today but I wasn't having my sweet sixteen till after Christmas, which I thought was ridiculous, but a new school, that's gonna be hard. Because the last high school I went to liked to bully for my belief in things. Not religious beliefs…more of fantasy beliefs. Yeah I believe in the tooth fairy, Santa, and the Easter bunny, only for one reason though, because I have seen these so called "FANTASIES"…well one of them. It was when I was little I saw Jack Frost, THE Jack Frost the one that writes on your windows and nips at your nose, that Jack Frost.

I would get comfortable with the wrong people at school and end up giving away my childish secret. That's why I'm moving schools. I'm gonna be a sophomore this year and I am not excited…I HATE school.

_At school last class…_

I was sitting in my last class, which was Social Studies. I sat down and put all my stuff in order. It seemed like the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet so I patiently sat there and watched my classmates mingle among themselves.

Until one preppy girl decides to knock over my stuff purposely as she walked by.

The girl was blonde wearing a pink t-shirt and a mini skirt. She turned around and gave me a fake smile and said, "Oh sorry, I didn't see that!"

She smirked at me as bent down to grab my stuff off the floor.

"Oh let me help." She said with a devilish smile and picked up my notebook and began to look through it.

The notebook she grabbed wasn't any notebook it was a notebook where I would write and draw all about the "FANTASIES" I believed in.

I tried to snatch it back but she flinched away when I tried to grasp it.

"Hey give it back, that stuff is personal!" I said putting out my hand motioning her to give it.

She only smiled rudely and continued to look through it.

Finally she closed the book and through it to the floor. She laughed at me and crossed her arms.

"That's so stupid! A sophomore believing in Santa Clause!" She said loudly so everyone could hear.

The whole class stared.

"Why don't you grow up you idiot? And start acting normal, or is normal not in your vocabulary?" She continued to tease me.

I ignored her and began to pick up my stuff.

She kept teasing me and calling me names while I picked up my stuff. Until it hit me…

"You child, no wonder you're always alone." She said with a laugh.

When she said those words I literally broke down on the inside. My whole body stopped, dead, just standing there in shock. _"Alone…"_ that's the word that hit me hard in the stomach. She didn't know what alone was because my whole life I've been alone.

I then turned toward her and said, "Don't ever say that again."

I looked at her with teary but serious eyes and then grabbed my stuff, and left the class; actually I left the school early and walked back to my house.

_Later that day…_

"Starlet, I am very disappointed in you! Leaving school early?" she scolded me, "Why would you do that, one the first day back?"

I looked down at my feet, thinking of the awful thing the blonde chick said at school. I then answered my mom.

"Because…I-I was…bullied, again." I stuttered.

My mom's face went to serious to soft.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie, come here." She said motioning me to give her a hug.

I gave her a hug and cried softly in her shoulder. I knew she was caring for me but she didn't understand the fantasies I believed in.

"Sweetie, I think it's time for you to grow up though" She said putting her hands on my shoulders.

I looked at her with worry in my eyes.

"Mom, no I am not going to stop believing, they are real." I said shaking her arms off my body.

"Sweetie, there is no such thing as Santa, the Easter bunny, Tooth fairy, Sandman, and there is no Jack Frost, they are made up." She said looking at me seriously.

"No, they are I saw one of them before."

"Sweetie, look…"

"No I will not look, they are real and I can believe what I want to believe, you are not changing that, and if you think that this is nonsense, it's because you don't believe!" I said with a stern tone.

My mother looked at me like I was crazy.

"You wouldn't understand!" I said as I turned around and ran up to my room.

I didn't look back; I just ran into my room and lay on my bed crying.

Nobody believed me. Ever since I told my mother I saw Jack Frost one night when I was little, I was brought to therapy and special classes, but I refuse to go to them. Being called crazy by your mother. It hurt. And being alone for most of my life, it was hard. My mother working most of the time and you coming home by yourself every day, without a TRUE friend to call talk to. It was hard.

Moments passed I then sat up in my bed and walked up over to the window.

I placed my hand on the cold window and closed my eyes.

"If you can hear me, please come visit me, because ever since that one day, I believed in you. But as I grew up the kids began to stop believing in you, but I didn't. And so I am bullied just because of it. If you can please visit me, do it, now. As a present for my birthday." I finished with me opening my eyes and staring out the window.

I then walked back to my bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and hoped for the sound of tapping at my window.

Moments passed and still no sound or sign of Jack Frost. I then thought if it was just a dream when I was younger and that they aren't real. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping to see or hear something later.

But before I fell asleep I said,

**I BELIEVE…**

* * *

**Anyways thanks for reading! I promise Jack Frost will be in the next chapter, guaranteed! ;) anyways till then, bye! ~TrAiN24 **


	3. The small blinking light

**_I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOO SO SORRY, For keeping you wonderful people waiting! I've been really busy with school lately and it's been a handful. But anyways thank you all for the reviews. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and a bit crappy, but I SWEAR! I will get the 4th chapter up as soon as I can! Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews and positive commentary. I love all of you! _**

**__I DO NOT OWN ROTG. OWNED BY DREAMWORKS**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Jack Frost's POV_

"Woohoo!" I yelled riding the wind back to the North Pole. Being a guardian has its ups and downs, but it was great to have people believe in you.

Anyways, I was heading back to the Pole till I felt a sudden jerk while I was flying.

"W-What the heck?" I said looking down at my body to see if I was alright. I soon continued to fly towards the North Pole.

Suddenly, I stopped flying.

"Oh, no"

I suddenly dropped and began to fall at great speed.

"NO! NO! NO! COME ON FLY!" I screamed as I was falling faster towards the ground. But I didn't stop.

I kept falling; I was prepared to hit the ground in pain.

Then I stopped. I was about three feet off the ground flying.

I sighed in relief, and then started flying back towards the north.

_At the North Pole…_

"Ah, Jack! It's nice to see you here!" North said with a chuckle. He then patted my back. "What brings you here? Wait, don't tell me…Jamie's at school and you're bored, again?"

"That was why I was coming here." I said "But I have to tell you something."

"What is your problem, Jack?" he said crossing his arms.

"Well as I was flying over here, I stopped flying completely and fell, almost hitting the ground." I said with confused look, "Do you happen to know why?"

North's smile then faded, "I'm sorry to Jack but it seems that, a person is starting to stop believing in you.

I was a bit shocked. A person is starting to stop believing?

"But doesn't that happen to you all the time?" I said with shakiness in my voice.

"Yes." He said with a sad tone in his voice, "But we have been believed in for many years Jack, but you are just starting to get used to be believed in, which means if someone stops believing in you this early, it will have a big impact on your abilities."

My heart sank. I got to do something. NO… I have to!

"North, is there a way I can fix this?" I said with a worried yet hopeful tone.

North shrugged. "Ah, Jack that I don't know but, you can try."

I was very determined to find this person and try to show them that I am real.

North took me up to the giant globe in the middle of the workshop. There were tiny little lights all across it, all shining brightly.

But then my eyes fixed up on one light. It was blinking on and off.

North pointed at the blinking light and said, "Jack, that light right there is the person that is starting to stop believing, but if that light goes out, the person has stopped believing completely. What you need to try and do Jack is get to that exact place before he or she stops believing."

I looked up at North and nodded with determination.

"But how do I know where to go exactly?" I said knowing there was a problem.

North chuckled, "Jack that is why there is this."

North pulled out a snow globe and rests it in my hands.

"This snow globe will take you to the exact place where the soon-to-be-non-believer is, just throw the snow globe and off you go!" North smiled.

I grasped the snow globe in my hand firmly and nodded at North.

"Good luck, Jack." North said with a grin

"Thanks." I said as I threw the snow globe and went through the portal.

Once I was out of the portal I looked up. I was on a small hill in a small town. It was snowing softly there.

On the hill I saw a small house with lights on in the inside.

"That's got to be it." I said flying towards it, "It has to be."

As I flew over to the house, I had a weird feeling that I was here at this house before.

Then I finally reached the house. I searched through all the windows, but still no sigh of the person.

"They have to be here." I said with hope.

I then flew up to the final window and looked through.

I saw a teenage girl with vibrant red hair and pale skin in bed crying.

By then I knew that was her.

* * *

**_Im sorry this was short(and a bit crappy), but I will get the 4th chapter up soon! Anyways See ya all soon! ~TrAiN24_**


End file.
